Fracasando en perder
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Saitama consigue concertar una cita con Tatsumaki, pero resulta que ella no está dispuesta a perder, y Genos se lo advierte a Saitama para así impedir que Tatsumaki desate su rabia. Pero los problemas sólo pueden empeorar debido a que la cita se lleva a cabo en una feria, significando ello un concurso tras otro. Oneshot.


Hola. A causa de una petición que apenas conseguí traducir (no soy multilingüe, y el idioma cavernícola me deja todo desorientado xD), me decidí a regresar pronto, y a muy buena hora conseguí esta inspiración que me parece sencillamente genial, y aquí la comparto con ustedes.

 **Fracasando en perder**

─ ¿Esa es tu respuesta?

─ Así es. Ahora piérdete, cabeza de bola de cristal.

Saitama estaba boquiabierto, viendo a la legendaria Tornado del Terror, Tatsumaki, negando su invitación para tener una cita. A falta de otra cosa para dar emoción a su vida, y viendo que los años se le venían encima sin él haber logrado nada en su vida personal, Saitama había tomado la decisión de buscar a alguien para salir a pasear, para tener algún momento romántico, sentar cabeza. Pero por algún extraño sortilegio de la vida, la única persona que captó la atención de nuestro extraño superhéroe resultó ser la propia Tatsumaki ¿Cómo llegó a este punto?

* * *

 **Flashback**

─ ¿Qué tan fuerte soy? ─ Pri Pri Prisioner recibía miradas retadoras de parte de Atomic Samurai y Silverfang ─ La semana pasada salvé a un autobús escolar totalmente lleno de caerse en un precipicio, y sólo necesité usar mis manos.

─ Yo desayuno retos más grandes con leche como si fuera cereal ─ se burla Atomic Samurai ─. Yo en una ocasión usé mi espada y fabriqué una casa vacacional para mí, con muebles incluidos, y todo ello me tomó apenas dos minutos.

─ Yo una vez estaba hablando por teléfono. En ese momento estornudé y por accidente destruí el teléfono ─ Saitama entra en escena, y los otros tres héroes se le quedan viendo.

─ ¿Y eso qué tiene de especial? ─ Siverfang alza una ceja ─ A cualquiera de nosotros nos pasa de vez en cuando que aplastemos sin querer nuestro móvil.

─ En ese momento yo estaba usando un Nokia.

─ ¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez lo arruinaste todo, pelón! ─ se lamenta Atomic Samurai ─ Esas cosas no se hacen. Trata de participar en esta discusión alardeando de algo que sí podamos. Quizá que cueste, pero que sea posible.

─ Bueno, supongo que será para otra ─ Saitama se encoge de hombros ─. A propósito, necesito hablar con ustedes sobre algo muy importante.

─ ¿Y de qué se trata? ─ dice Pri Pri Prisioner.

─ Ocurre que estoy tratando de buscar a una chica linda para salir, para tener una cita y todas esas cosas de personas que tienen una vida normal, pero no consigo a nadie que me interese en absoluto.

─ Si lo deseas te puedo llevar a la cárcel de donde me fugué ─ ofrece Prisioner ─. Allí hay unos chicos absolutamente encantadores que podrían...

─ Paso. No tengo esa clase de gustos ─ corta Saitama como si nada ─. En lugar de eso, me gustaría tratar con alguna chica que sea especial, inigualable. Alguien a quien no podría perder aunque estuviera medio de la más grande de las muchedumbres.

─ Una chica que sea verdaderamente especial. La manera en que pones el listón así de alto me parece inspirador, jovencito ─ dice Atomic con una amplia sonrisa ─ ¿Has probado a tratar con alguna chica de la asociación de héroes? Todo lo diferente que desees encontrar, aquí es donde lo conseguirás. De no ser así, tendrás que tomarle la oferta a Pri Pri Prisioner.

─ Bueno, haré lo que me dices ─ responde Saitama dando media vuelta para alejarse.

─ Acuérdate de esto, Saitama ─ advierte Silverfang mientras el calvo seguía cerca ─. Aún si llegas a encontrar a esa persona especial, no trates de forzar nada. Muchas veces lo mejor es que te dejes llevar, y que esa relación que buscas tome forma por su propia cuenta.

No era como si Saitama entendiera del todo lo que decía el más viejo de los héroes de clase S, pero igual se toma la molestia de asentir antes de seguir su camino. No le tomaría ni dos minutos conseguir a alguien que resulta llamarle la atención de modo especial a Saitama, y esa persona es Tatsumaki. Ella sí que era diferente, por donde fuese que se le vea, y Saitama siente que valdría la pena hacer el intento, así que se acerca para hacerle aquella pregunta, pero...

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

─ ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no? ─ dice Saitama entre confundido y ligeramente afligido.

─ En primer lugar, no siento ningún gusto por debiluchos como tú. Segundo, eres demasiado feo como para que tengas oportunidad con alguien como yo. Y tercero, porque... porque...

Tanto Saitama como Tatsumaki estaban simplemente viéndose en ese momento. A la esper se le habían acabado las "razones" para negar la invitación de Saitama, pero como fuera forzaba sus neuronas a dar con alguna nueva excusa para así dejar contra el suelo a Saitama. Pero simplemente ninguna idea salía, y eso aumentaba la frustración que Tatsumaki empezaba a sentir.

─ Bueno, ya entendí tu punto ─ Saitama hace una breve pausa para rascarse la cabeza ─. No se puede hacer nada en ese caso. Supongo que iré a ver quién más podría estar disponible. Alguna chica deberá haber.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ dice Tatsumaki con una mirada afilada.

─ Pues acabas de decir que no te intereso, así que iré a buscar a alguien a quien sí le parezca interesante, o que al menos se aventure a probar salir conmigo una vez ─ responde Saitama con una simpleza casi proverbial.

De pronto Tatsumaki empezaba a sentirse presionada. No es quisiera estar con el pelón ni nada por el estilo, pero le resultaba indignante que Saitama le dijese que si no era ella sería cualquier otra. Tatsumaki no era ninguna cualquiera, y estaba dispuesta a probarlo.

─ Muy bien, en vista que tanto me has estado rogando y casi besado mis pies para conseguirlo, supongo que te concederé el honor de salir conmigo ─ dice de golpe la esper.

─ ¿Rogar? Pero si sólo lo pedí una vez y ya ─ Saitama empezaba a sentirse un poco confundido.

─ Vamos a ver si eres capaz de complacerme en esta cita. De otro modo, puedes declararte como impedido para tener una chica por el resto de tu vida.

Como si se tratara de una provocación (bueno no, era una provocación), Saitama abre bastante los ojos y aprieta los puños, su rostro serio y estoico hacía acto de presencia en ese momento, y una sonrisa confiada se dibuja en sus labios, sorprendiendo un poco a Tatsumaki.

─ Ya vas a ver que nuestra salida va a ser la mejor de todas ─ dice Saitama con una voz de película.

Tatsumaki, pese a lo impactada (y encantada, por más que lo niegue), se las arregla para permanecer firme, haciendo como si Saitama le aburriese. El pelón ya tenía su primera cita desde aquellos días en que tenía pelo.

* * *

 **Casa de Saitama**

Nuestro héroe favorito estaba regresando de hacer las compras, y al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Genos, quien ahora se estaba haciendo cargo de la comida.

─ Ya estaba por ir a buscarlo, sensei ─ empieza el cyborg ─. Acaba de retrasarse en llegar por un tiempo aproximado de seis minutos, veinticuatro segundos y ochocientas trece milésimas.

─ Es que estaba tratando de darle un cambio a mi vida ─ responde Saitama ignorando el tiempo que le había estimado Genos ─. Si no consigo oponentes lo bastante fuertes, al menos deberé buscar algo de emoción con alguien a mi lado.

─ Yo siempre estoy a su lado, sensei.

─ Me refiero a alguien a mi lado en el sentido romántico, Genos. Ahí sí creo que fallaríamos si lo intentamos ─ Saitama camina hasta estar frente a la tele y la enciende para ver qué daban las noticias ─. Pensé en encontrar a alguna chica para tener una cita y todo eso, e increíblemente lo conseguí.

─ ¿Lo dice enserio? ¿Con quién, sensei? ─ dice Genos con genuino interés.

─ Pues con la mocosa.

─ ¿Tornado? ─ Genos queda completamente impactado al ver a Saitama asentir ─ Sensei, ¿tiene usted idea de lo que implica estar cerca de Tornado?

─ ¿Acaso hay algo de lo que me deba preocupar?

─ Mucho más de lo que piensa, sensei ─ Genos se acerca con paso firme a Saitama ─. No es por temer por su vida, porque sé que el poder de Tornado no se compara al suyo, pero esto conlleva otros riesgos que son igual de preocupantes ─ Saitama mira extrañado a Genos, esperando a que continúe ─. Es harto conocido que Tornado es una mujer muy temperamental y que tiende a ser reactiva, y eso se debe a la visión de persona superior que tiene de sí misma, y eso hace que sea peor cuando alguien le demuestra una habilidad mayor o que ella no tiene la razón. En otras palabras, sensei, no se le ocurra derrotar a Tornado en nada en que a ella se le ocurra retarle, o las personas de los alrededores podrían pagar el precio.

─ Ya veo. Me dejo derrotar cada vez que me rete y así la hago feliz. No suena complicado.

─ En efecto. Muestre la habilidad necesaria para confortarla con su compañía, y a la vez no hiera su ego. Con eso le aseguro que la cita irá bien.

Saitama asiente tranquilamente y vuelve su atención a la televisión, y Genos regresa a la cocina para cerciorarse que la comida iba bien. Al cabo de un rato el cyborg se acuerda de cierto detalle, mismo que le hace volver a hablar con Saitama.

─ Por cierto, sensei, ¿cuándo es esa cita que usted dice que va a tener?

─ Será mañana.

─ Perfecto. Podría ayudarle con algunos consejos, puesto que me he instruido en toda clase de temas últimamente, a fin de mejorar como héroe.

─ ¿Y qué tiene de heroico ser un chaperón en una cita?

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

En la entrada de un parquecito que se ubicaba en el centro de ciudad U se encontraba Saitama, vestido de forma casual pero con cierto aire de elegancia. El propio Genos había ayudado en la elección de las mejores prendas para que el calvo diese una buena primera impresión. Eso a Saitama le parecía bien, pero le chocaba un poco que lo hicieran madrugar para asegurar que llegase temprano a su cita.

─ No sé porqué, pero Genos se está tomando esto demasiado enserio.

Afortunadamente para Saitama, Tatsumaki también viene temprano. Sus ropas eran las mismas que usa todo el tiempo, haciendo que Saitama casi se arrepintiera por arreglarse tanto.

─ Es bastante raro. Creí que todavía a estas alturas estarías dormido ─ dice Tatsumaki.

─ Yo también lo pensaba, pero me acordé que tendría una cita contigo y se me pasó ─ responde Saitama, siguiendo el consejo de Genos de decirle algo bonito a Tatsumaki para así tenerla contenta.

Tatsumaki se sonroja levemente. No esperaba que el calvo viniera con semejante argumento, y resulta que funciona en su cometido. Genos se encontraba viendo lo que ocurría desde un sitio seguro, bastante cerca como para oír la conversación, y obviamente esperaba que todo fuese bien en la cita de Saitama.

─ ¿Y para qué te vistes de ese modo? ─ curiosea Tatsumaki al ver las fachas del calvo.

─ Pues es lo que me puse especialmente para salir contigo.

─ Bueno, pero no sé si vayas a conservar esas fachas en donde vamos a tener nuestra cit... salida ─ Tatsumaki se corta con un creciente rubor en sus pómulos, y Saitama no se da cuenta de ello.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Y dónde es que será la cita?

─ Nos vamos a la feria de ciudad U, que allá hay unas atracciones bastante entretenidas ─ en la voz de Tatsumaki se evidencia un tono de emoción infantil, y eso sí lo nota Saitama.

─ _"¿Y dices que no eres una mocosa?"_

Tatsumaki y Saitama se van entonces a la feria que había señalado la esper, y Genos, desde su escondite, se lleva las manos a la cabeza al procesar la información recientemente recibida.

─ No tomé en cuenta esta variable en la ecuación de la cita de mi sensei. En las ferias proliferan los concursos y cualquier género de competencias para obtener un premio ─ Genos se pone a visualizar cualquier cantidad de concursos de ferias en los que compitiesen Saitama y Tatsumaki; y Saitama gana, haciendo enfurecer a Tatsumaki ─. El orgullo de Tornado es demasiado volátil, especialmente cuando se siente vencida. Puede que el sensei sea fuerte, pero no se atrevería a levantarle la mano a su propia pareja, y eso significa que no habrá nadie que detenga el caos resultante ─ Genos aprieta los puños a la vez que sus pupilas brillan bastante ─. Tengo que hacerle seguimiento al sensei para que no derrote ni una sola vez a Tornado. Sólo así la feria permanecerá intacta, además que la cita saldrá bien.

Resuelto a cumplir con su misión al costo que sea, Genos empieza entonces a seguir a la pareja, rogando mentalmente que Saitama no haga enojar de modo alguno a Tatsumaki.

* * *

 **Feria**

─ Pues... Este lugar se ve muy alegre ─ dice Saitama mirando a su alrededor.

El lugar estaba repleto de niños que reían a todo pulmón mientras corrían en cualquier dirección, y decenas de atracciones y retos destacaban con sus propios colores y sonidos para llamar la atención de la mayor cantidad de gente posible. Tatsumaki también se sentía como polilla ante varias luces ante las que no sabía cuál escoger para acercarse primero, cosa que hace mucha gracia a Saitama.

─ ¿Qué te parece si vamos primero donde los algodones de azúcar? Yo pago.

─ ¡Un momento! ─ grita Tatsumaki con su cara de niña inconforme ─ ¿Acaso te crees que yo no soy capaz de pagar un mísero algodón de azúcar? ¿Con quién te crees que estás tratando, cabeza de bombilla?

─ ¿Acaso hay algo de malo en que me ofrezca a pagar algo? ─ intenta razonar Saitama ─ No creo que te haga ver menos si te ofrezco algo al menos una vez, y además allí tienen la oferta de comprar dos algodones por el precio de uno, y sinceramente prefiero asumir este costo, pues luego tendría que asumir yo solo los otros pagos que son mucho mayores.

Tatsumaki pudo ver que la excusa era realmente lamentable. Saitama se estaba ofreciendo a comprar los algodones para no sentirse moralmente obligado a pagar por el resto de los costos de la feria, aprovechando la oferta de los algodones. Era como para caerse al estilo anime, pero Tatsumaki se mantenía simplemente porque estaba levitando. Como sea, ambos se dirigieron al puesto mientras eran vigilados por Genos, el cual se mantenía oculto detrás de una carpa.

─ ¿Qué haces por aquí, Genos?

El cyborg se sorprende, pero luego se normaliza al notar que le había hablado Silverfang, y al lado de este estaba Atomic Samurai. Era una cosa un tanto pintoresca ver a aquellos dos héroes de clase S en ese lugar, aún cuando los premios de peluche en sus manos (y un trofeo que poseía Silverfang) revelaban lo que habían estado haciendo.

─ Oh, estaba vigilando a Saitama-sensei, y es que él está en una cita con Tornado.

─ ¿El calvo y la mocosa en una cita? Eso es nuevo ─ opina Atomic Samurai ─. Le había dicho a Saitama que buscara entre las chicas de la asociación de héroes si quería una chica distinta, pero parece que se le fue la mano con ese detalle. Ja, novato tenía que ser.

─ Tornado es una chica bastante problemática cuando viene a ferias como esta. Yo ya había coincidido una vez con ella en una feria en ciudad L, y en esa ocasión Tornado participó en un concurso de tiro con arco ─ empieza a relatar Silverfang.

─ ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? ─ se interesa Genos.

─ Pues que perdió por un margen bastante mínimo, y Tornado empezó a hacer berrinche, y aquello terminó con la destrucción del local donde se hacía la competencia. La única manera de detenerla fue ofreciéndole la revancha y dejándole ganar en el tiro con arco para que así se llevara el premio que tanto quería.

─ Ya veo ─ Genos se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, viendo hacia el suelo con extrema preocupación ─ ¿Y qué pasó con el rival de Tornado?

─ Lo estás viendo ahora mismo ─ dice Silverfang señalándose con el pulgar.

La cosa no proyectaba nada bien. Genos ahora también apretaba los dientes, pensando que la feria corría serio peligro si Saitama descuidaba un solo momento su advertencia. Quedaba entonces de su parte asegurar el éxito de la cita, aún si su vida resultase ser el costo a pagar.

* * *

 **Más tarde**

─ ¿Qué tal estuvo el algodón de azúcar, mocosa?

─ ¡Te dije que no soy una niña! ─ reacciona Tatsumaki mientras se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero bastante infantil ─ Y el algodón estuvo bueno, pero que no se te ocurra decirle a nadie que te dije eso.

─ Como tú digas.

La pareja avanza entre las atracciones hasta que llegan a aquel lugar en que uno tiene que golpear una pesa con un martillo para elevarlo (¿cómo se llama esa atracción?). El hombre que estaba encargado llamaba a todo aquel que pasara cerca, lanzando retos algo jocosos, y Saitama y Tatsumaki se acercan al hombre.

─ ¿Te apetece competir? ─ dice el encargado.

─ Nos. Yo también me apunto ─ dice Tatsumaki.

El encargado estaba por responder ante la imposición de la esper, pero al verle la cara se da cuenta de quién se trata, por lo que traga grueso y permite que ella y Saitama compitan entre sí. Genos estaba viendo todo desde una distancia prudencial, y junto a él estaban Silverfang y Atomic Samurai, y todos ellos se notaban nerviosos.

─ Esa atracción es como una trampa matabobos. No debemos permitir que Saitama compita allí con Tornado, pues allí el resultado va a ser más que claro ─ dice Silverfang con los ojos bien abiertos.

─ Es muy tarde. Ya el pelón tiene el mazo listo ─ dice Atomic Samurai.

─ En ese caso no tengo otra alternativa ─ Genos se prepara entonces para lanzar un ataque de rayos para aniquilar la atracción, todo para impedir que la competición se diera.

Lo que ninguno de los tres héroes de clase S sabía era que Saitama estaba preparando su golpe de modo que quedara desviado, y así su golpe no tendría efecto y le daría una ventaja dorada a Tatsumaki. Genos lanza su rayo dorado, haciendo que el aparato saliese disparado de allí, pero aquello ocurrió en el peor momento, pues el golpe desviado de Saitama termina dando en el blanco en el momento exacto en que el aparato se desprendía del suelo. La pesa sale disparada de golpe y desaparece en el cielo, dejando al encargado completamente anonadado. La atracción queda completamente destruida, y Tatsumaki se queda sin su oportunidad, haciendo que Genos, Silverfang y Atomic Samurai se quedaran completamente enmudecidos.

─ Demonios. No tomé en cuenta que Saitama-sensei se planteaba fallar ─ gruñe Genos frustrado.

─ Esto sí que salió bastante mal ─ opina Atomic Samurai.

Saitama, Tatsumaki y el encargado seguían con la mirada fija en el cielo. Ya habían perdido toda esperanza de que la pesa volviese a aparecer, pero igual seguía llamándoles la atención. Tatsumaki empieza a enfurecerse por no poder tener su oportunidad, y entonces se activa su temible poder, haciendo que todo lo que había cerca empezara a levitar amenazadoramente.

─ Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba ─ dice Saitama para sí mismo.

─ Yo... ¿Terminé pagando esto para no tener mi turno? ─ gruñe Tatsumaki haciendo que las cosas empezaran a girar a su alrededor.

─ No te preocupes. Seguro que esa cosa estaba mal mantenida. Posiblemente por eso lo gané tan fácil ─ dice Saitama.

De pronto la ira de Tatsumaki empieza a apaciguarse. Tal vez Saitama tenía razón, y eso explicaría todo. Siendo ese el caso, vendría a ser el encargado el que le había cobrado de más, por lo que gira su vista hacia él, y éste empieza a asustarse.

La atracción en realidad sí estaba trucada, pero lo estaba con el propósito de que nadie consiguiese que la pesa llegara hasta arriba, sin importar qué tan fuerte sea el aspirante. Pero ahora se sentía descubierto, y la amenazadora mirada de Tornado casi lo hace orinarse los pantalones. El encargado estaba en serios problemas.

* * *

 **Media hora después**

─ Eso sí que ha sido un chasco. Me siento bastante decepcionada por esos juegos ─ dice Tatsumaki con dos enormes algodones de azúcar en las manos ─. Me gustaría ir a alguna atracción que sí sea divertida...

─ Sí. Lo mismo digo yo ─ dice Saitama igual de fastidiado que su pareja.

En ese momento ambos pasan al lado de un puesto de hamburguesas, y en aquel local tenían puesto un televisor que estaba transmitiendo una telenovela. Tatsumaki da un distraído vistazo, cuando se da cuenta que aquella novela resultaba ser su favorita, e inmediatamente Tatsumaki hala la mano de Saitama para que no se fuese mientras ella veía la novela.

─ ¿Hm? ¿Y ahora qué ocurre?

─ ¡No digas nada! Este es el capítulo en que Hiroto le revelará un secreto que le estaba guardando a Shizuru y a toda la familia.

─ ¿Esa novela? Yo me leí el libro original, y resulta que Hiroto en realidad no es el padre de Shizuru, sino que Shizuru es la hija del primo hermano del nieto de la tía del padre de Natsu, y por ende, es también prima del hermanastro de Sakura y Makoto. Y por si fuera poco, Souta es en realidad hijo del hermano del primo del hijo del tío del abuelo de la hermana de la sobrina de Nami, por lo que Souta y Shizuru no están emparentados, así que su relación no es tan prohibida como la llevan pintando durante casi medio año.

En ese momento Saitama recibe miradas asesinas y de odio de parte de todas las mujeres que se encontraban allí viendo la telenovela, y es que Saitama les había arruinado a todas el final de aquella parte. Y por si aquello fuera poco, unas fuertes pisadas llaman la atención del calvo, y al voltear se da cuenta que el responsable era Pri Pri Prisioner.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves a hacernos spoilers con nuestro programa favorito? Y yo tanta fe que tenía en que Souta dejara a Shizuru para irse con el guapo de Takashi...

─ Neh. Souta y Takashi no son gays y nunca lo van a mostrar ─ corta Saitama ─. Lo que es más, Souta se queda al final con Shizuru y tendrán cuatro hijos, pero Takashi muere salvando la vida de Miki y le hace prometer que encontrará el amor y la felicidad en alguien más, y Miki termina enamorándose de Makoto en los capítulos finales, siendo que ambas terminan en una relación lésbica y con un hijo, pues Miki ya estaría embarazada de Takashi.

Saitama no parecía darse cuenta, pero lo que hizo fue echar más leña al fuego. La frente de Pri Pri Prisioner queda completamente surcada de venas, y éste da un poderoso salto al aire mientras destruye su ropa y hace aparecer unas alas negras. El objetivo: desquitarse con Saitama.

─ ¡Has arruinado la novela para mí y para todas las chicas! ¡Exijo venganzaaaa!

* * *

 **30 segundos después**

Silverfang, Atomic Samurai y Genos se quedan viendo por unos segundos a Pri Pri Prisioner, el cual estaba estampado de cara contra el piso y con un enorme chichón en la cabeza. Para los tres era más que claro quién era el responsable, y es que ellos lo habían visto y oído todo desde una distancia prudente. También habían otras personas alrededor, tomando fotos a Pri Pri Prisioner y dando sus propias versiones de los hechos a cualquiera que se acercara a preguntar.

─ Vaya tontería esa de molestarse porque le adelantan la trama de un simple programa. Definitivamente cuesta entender a las mujeres ─ opina Atomic Samurai.

─ A mí me sorprende que Shizuru estuviera emparentada con Sakura y Makoto. Yo creí que su lazo sanguíneo era con Aiko y Hijikata. Físicamente se parecen más ─ dice Genos, y Silverfang y Atomic Samurai se le quedan viendo ─ ¿Qué? Es sólo un cálculo estadístico tomando en cuenta las coincidencias corporales, como el color de piel u ojos, y también la forma del cabello.

─ A este también lo perdimos ─ suspira Atomic Samurai.

* * *

 **Con Saitama y Tatsumaki**

La dispar pareja se encontraba sentada en un banquito, viendo a los niños montarse en el carrusel. Nuevamente estaban comiendo algodón de azúcar, y Saitama pensaba que de seguir así su cartera terminaría sufriendo mucho, pese a lo barato que era el algodón.

Tatsumaki por su parte estaba enfadada. Le molestaba mucho que le adelantaran las partes cruciales de su telenovela favorita, y Saitama estaba obligado a contentarla nuevamente para que la cita no acabe como un total fracaso. En ese momento tuvo una genial idea. Llevó su mirada a una carpa donde se estaba llevando a cabo algo realmente interesante. Podría funcionar.

─ ¿Qué tal si participamos en el concurso de comida?

─ No me hables ─ responde Tatsumaki de mala gana.

─ Vamos, no te molestes conmigo. El final acabará siendo bastante soso y muy cliché. Además, si quieres podríamos ir al estudio del canal para que des tus sugerencias para que el final sea mejor y más emocionante.

─ ¿Lo dices enserio? ─ Tatsumaki alza una ceja.

─ Claro. Puedes sugerir todos los cambios que quieras, y después el final acabará siendo distinto, así que sería como si yo me hubiese equivocado con el spoiler.

─ Mmm. Suena interesante, cabeza de melón. Incluso podría decirle al productor que Shizuru quede al final con Mamoru.

─ ¿Con Mamoru? Si Shizuru y Mamoru apenas se ven en toda la novela.

─ Pero Mamoru es más guapo que Souta, y siempre he querido que Shizuru quede con él ¿Algún problema?

Haciendo caso a lo que había sugerido Genos antes de la cita, Saitama no discute la resolución de Tatsumaki y termina por darle la razón para eliminar cualquier posibilidad de discusión. Ya viendo que la ira de Tatsumaki había sido efectivamente aplacada, Saitama la invita nuevamente para ir juntos al concurso de comida, y esta vez Tatsumaki acepta. Para la esper era una oportunidad dorada para erigirse vencedora, y para Saitama era una bendición que pudiese comer hasta reventar sin pagar nada a cambio. Genos, Atomic Samurai y Silverfang estaban viendo todo desde una distancia prudencial.

─ Van al concurso de comilones. Saitama la tendrá muy difícil para complacer a Tornado ─ dice Silverfang, llamando la atención de sus colegas.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices de ese modo? ─ se interesa Atomic Samurai.

Los concursos de comida tienen dos importantes vertientes a tomar en cuenta antes de participar: La primera es el tamaño del cuerpo, puesto que el organismo sólo acepta una determinada cuota de alimento por vez, en función del tamaño y las exigencias de su organismo. Y la otra vertiente es la adaptación del estómago. Una persona que se habitúa a comer mucho obviamente tiene mayores oportunidades, mientras que una persona que acostumbra comer poco se llena muy rápidamente.

Atomic Samurai y Genos se preocupan luego de la sabia explicación de Silverfang. Eso significaba que Saitama tendría que estar pendiente y declararse vencido antes de que Tatsumaki se llene en demasía. Ese concurso se avizoraba con un final escalofriante.

Saitama y Tatsumaki empiezan entonces el concurso. Ambos tragan con voracidad lo que le ponían en los platos, igual como lo hacían los demás concursantes. Genos, Atomic Samurai y Silverfang miraban con gran preocupación el pasar de los platos llenos de hamburguesas y perros calientes, y varios concursantes caían de sus asientos, con sus bocas llenas e incapaces de tragar nada más. Pero Saitama y Tatsumaki seguían adelante sin importar nada.

─ Sensei, por favor dese por vencido. No coma mucho más ─ murmura Genos como si rezara.

─ Saitama como que se le olvidó su misión respecto a Tornado ─ opina Silverfang.

Ya después que pasasen cuatro platos, Tatsumaki se ve incapaz de tomar un bocado más. Sentía que acabaría vomitando si seguía adelante, así que deja caer su rostro sobre la mesa, en señal de derrota. Pero el concurso seguía adelante, y Saitama continuaba tragando como si no hubiera un mañana.

─ Es increíble ¿Por qué no detienen y declaran a Saitama como ganador? ¿Quién más sigue en pie? ─ dice Atomic Samurai.

─ Creo que tendrás que mirar allí para tener tu respuesta ─ señala Silverfang, y Atomic Samurai sigue su consejo.

Al otro lado de la mesa se encontraba la única otra persona que seguía en pie de lucha como Saitama, y resultaba ser nada menos que Dios Cerdo. Ahora todos veían que no era de extrañar que el concurso todavía no acabara.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

─ N-no... no puedo más... Vomitaré si veo cualquier cosa comestible el día de hoy ─ se queja Tatsumaki con la cara más verde que su cabello.

─ ¿De verdad? Pues yo me siento bien ─ dice Saitama, quien todavía se estaba chupando los dedos, aunque terminó dejando el concurso, quedando Dios Cerdo como el vencedor ─. Te juro que no comía así de bien desde niño.

Tatsumaki gruñe enojada, y Saitama se viene a acordar en ese momento que Genos le había advertido que no era conveniente herir el ego de su pareja. Nuevamente necesitaba pensar en algo genial para que ella no se moleste, pero esta vez no se le ocurría nada para apaciguarla. No le queda otra alternativa más que improvisar.

─ O-oye, Tats...

─ No me hables ─ corta la chica con amargura.

Otra vez estaba contra las cuerdas en esa cita. De verdad que tratar con Tatsumaki era una cuestión bastante complicada. Necesitaba una idea, y que la misma fuese lo bastante buena. Sigue sin llegarle nada. Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, estaban siendo seguidos de cerca por Atomic Samurai, Genos y Siverfang.

─ Parece que esa cita llega hasta aquí ─ dice Atomic Samurai con algo de preocupación por Saitama.

─ Al menos Tornado no ha destruido la feria, pero no se puede decir que la cita haya ido bien ─ opina Silverfang.

Genos en ese momento pensaba igual que Silverfang. Era un alivio que Tatsumaki no pusiera todo patas arriba, pero era bastante lamentable que Saitama fracasara en su primera cita desde... bueno, la primera cita de la que haya sido consciente Genos que ha tenido su sensei. Incapaz de decir nada que hiciera ver las cosas peor de lo que ya estaban, Genos simplemente opta por ver lo que sucede en silencio.

Y de pronto, un milagro sucede.

Justo a mitad de camino se viene a aparecer Sonic velocidad del sonido, y su mirada, fría y maligna, podía por sí sola matar a una persona ordinaria, pero como bien sabemos, Saitama y Tatsumaki son lo más alejado de una persona normal que quepa imaginar.

─ Pelea conmigo, Saitama ─ dice Sonic a modo de saludo.

─ ¿Otra vez tú? ¿No te cansas de perder? ─ dice Saitama con fastidio ─ Mejor déjame en paz. Estoy teniendo una cita y estoy pensando en cómo evitar que quede arruinada.

─ No tienes ninguna opción, Saitama. Pelearás conmigo, y así obtendré la revancha que merezco.

Antes que Saitama pudiera decir nada, Sonic saca su espada y se lanza a toda velocidad para acabar con el calvo. Sonaba sencillo, pero Saitama conseguía esquivar los ataques como si nada. Justo estaba por darle un buen coscorrón que lo fuera a dejar fuera de combate por un par de días, cuando nota que Tatsumaki parecía enfurecerse más de lo que ya estaba.

─ ¿Tats...?

─ ¡Oye, tú! ¿Tienes idea de que estás interfiriendo con una cita? ─ dice Tatsumaki con la cara roja por la vergüenza y la rabia.

─ ¿Una cita? Oye, Saitama, no me digas que de pronto te ha dado por ser un lolicón ─ se burla Sonic.

─ Córtala ya, o de lo contrario morirás ─ advierte Saitama.

─ ¿Qué estás diciendo con eso? ─ Tatsumaki empieza a elevarse, y su cuerpo se cubre en un aura verde que aterraba bastante ─ Por si no te das cuenta, yo soy mayor que este cabeza de pelota... ¡Y no me gusta que nadie se refiera a mí como si fuese una niña!

─ ¿Y si lo hago qué harás? ¿Irás a esconderte bajo la falda de mami? ─ pincha Sonic con descaro, siendo aquello la gota que derrama el vaso.

─ ¡Toma esto!

Antes de que Sonic se diera cuenta, ya él estaba rodeado de un montón de basura y piedras, y Tatsumaki hace que todo aquello se concentrara en un único punto, siendo el propio Sonic el núcleo de la enorme bola que se forma. Saitama sólo se queda viendo cómo Sonic desaparece entre los objetos controlados por su pareja, y los otros tres héroes de clase S se mantienen a una distancia prudencial, viendo cómo Tatsumaki desataba su ira.

Ya cuando la chica termina de desquitarse y había liberado toda la furia contenida, Saitama encuentra de golpe la oportunidad dorada que tanto había esperado, así que abre los ojos y señala hacia la bola en la que fue encerrado Sonic, con fingido asombro.

─ ¡Wow! ¡Eres realmente fuerte! ¡Ni yo podría haber hecho algo parecido!

─ Es normal cuando eres un héroe de clase baja, pues mi poder, como heroína de clase S, no tiene igual ─ presume Tatsumaki con su ego por las nubes.

─ ¡Enséñame un día de estos! Prometo hacer cualquier cosa por ti con tal que me enseñes. Nunca había visto un poder tan genial como el tuyo ─ lo que decía Saitama era claramente pura adulación, pero aparte que le era útil para contentar a Tatsumaki, a él mismo le parecía divertido hacerlo.

─ ¿Sabes una cosa, pelón? Eres más agradable de lo que yo creía. Y pensar que antes creía que tú sólo querías hacer algo imposible como lucirte ante una heroína de clase S.

─ Sí. Vaya tontería.

─ Claro. Ahora vamos a un banco a descansar. Si vuelvo a usar mis poderes vomito.

Genos, Silverfang y Atomic Samurai estaban asombrados. Esta vez Saitama había logrado hacer que Tatsumaki estuviera verdaderamente contenta. Ahora sí parecían ser una pareja en una cita de verdad, señal que ahora todo iría para mejor.

─ Saitama, lo has hecho. Te felicito ─ dice Silverfang.

─ Ese muchacho ha obrado un milagro ─ dice Atomic Samurai ─. En la asociación de héroes corría la leyenda de que jamás nacería el hombre que consiguiese cortejar correctamente a la poderosa Tornado. Saitama es sencillamente sorprendente.

─ Sensei puede hacer lo que sea ─ dice Genos con orgullo ─. Imposible es una palabra que para él no existe, y más de una vez he sido testigo fiel de ello.

Viendo que ya no hacía ninguna falta estar vigilando a la pareja, los tres héroes de clase S se retiran a sus respectivos hogares, confiados en que todo estaría bien. Saitama ya se encargaría del resto.

* * *

 **Con Saitama y Tatsumaki**

─ ¿Quieres un poco de agua? Es bueno para bajar la comida.

Tatsumaki acepta la botella y se dispone a beber lentamente su contenido. Ella no quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero en el fondo Tatsumaki estaba feliz por haber tenido aquella cita. Más allá de ese numerito de lambisconería de Saitama, y todas las cosas que habían pasado en los concursos, la cita había sido maravillosa. Anteriormente había intentado hacerse con alguna pareja, pero todos los hombres que llegaba a conocer le tenían miedo o la subestimaban y despreciaban por su reducida estatura. Había llegado a creer que jamás encontraría a alguien que la tratase de tú a tú y que fuese amable con ella. Eso por sí solo ya sería algo especial, y encima Saitama la alaba y le hace sentir contenta, aún si es para que se le pasara el enojo que había tenido previamente. Ella no era tonta, sabía lo que pretendía Saitama, pero lo dejó ser, y el resultado obtenido le había encantado.

─ Esto ha sido divertido. Ha habido más emociones en esta feria que en ninguna otra en la que yo haya estado ─ opina Saitama.

─ Sí, yo también lo creo ─ admite Tatsumaki.

─ ¿Y qué me dices ahora? ¿Valió la pena salir conmigo?

Ahora venía la parte verdaderamente difícil de la cita: Decir la verdad sobre lo que pensaba. En un principio había creído que iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, pero de alguna manera había cedido, y ahora pensaba que había sido el mejor momento que haya tenido en mucho tiempo. Tatsumaki se sonroja por pensar en ello. Era inevitable, pues era la verdad.

─ Pues creo que tienes más de lo que aparentas... Saitama ─ el corazón le late con fuerza al llamar al calvo por su nombre ─. S-sí ha valido la pena, y también veo que tienes un potencial tremendo, aunque no tanto como el que tengo yo.

─ Sí, lo que tú digas.

Era todo lo que hacía falta decir entre ellos. Lentamente se toman de la mano, empezando así una bonita relación. Saitama veía que finalmente podría tener ese algo que faltaba en su corazón y que no conseguía peleando con los kaijins ordinarios, y Tatsumaki finalmente podía tener a alguien en quien confiar y sentirse bien. Ya todo lo demás vendría por sí mismo.

 **Fin**

* * *

Y así termina mi segundo fanfic de este anime genial. He llegado a concertar un acercamiento lento, pausado, e incluso indivisible hasta lo último. Me encantó hacerlo de ese modo. Ahora bien, espero por sus opiniones al respecto, que ustedes saben que siempre serán bien recibidas dichas sugerencias, opiniones, observaciones, y todo aquello que sea siempre para bien y para mejorar.

Hasta otra


End file.
